


Игровые шутеечки

by WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Gwent (The Witcher), Humor, Meme, Memes, Traditional Art, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021
Summary: Переделка знаменитого мема под нашего ведьмака
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Игровые шутеечки

**Author's Note:**

> Форма - переделка известного мема с использованием специально созданного для команды арта и элементами коллажа

  
[ ](https://ibb.co/BPJBq01)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/FYMGQMK)   
[](https://ibb.co/rHJn615)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/1LQTKtL)   



End file.
